The Awakening
by BandJLuvr
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened after the explosion at the Babylon? This story will try to explain it.
1. Brian, Justin, and a little TLC

_AN: I don't own these characters; they are the property of Showtime. This is just my interpretation of what happened after the explosion at Babylon._

"Let's go home."

Those words never sounded as good to Justin as they did right at that moment. "I'm ready," he whispered into Brian's ear.

Then Brian did something Justin would never have expected—he scooped him up in his arms and just carried him—carried him all the way to his car.

When they reached the car, Brian put Justin down just long enough to fumble in his pocket for the keys. When it was safe to open the door, he opened it, scooped Justin in his arms again and managed to get him settled on the passenger side—making sure the seat belt was securely fastened.

"Are you comfortable?" Brian asked, making some last-minute adjustments.

"Yeah," Justin whispered. "Thanks."

It was a long ride home, but every once in a while, Brian would look over at Justin, who, once his head hit the seat, had fallen fast asleep.

When they got home, Brian got out and went to Justin's side. "We're home," he whispered, unfastening the seat belt and raising the seat to its original upright position.

Justin opened his eyes, yawned, and stretched as Brian helped him out of the car. "I had the most wonderful dream," he laughed. "I dreamed you told me you loved me."

Brian smiled, remembering the relief he'd felt to see Justin alive—and the tender moment they'd shared just before they went home. "But—I did," he whispered, smiling. "And—I guess I have to apologize."

Justin was astonished. "Apologize?" He stroked Brian's cheek tenderly. "But—why?"

"For not saying so every day we've been together," Brian admitted, laughing softly. "It—it's times like this you realize what's really important—and believe me, when I saw you there, alive, well—I realized I'd been in the wrong all this time."

"I've been busy," he added as an afterthought. "Before I heard about the explosion, I added a little something I thought that we—you—might enjoy—and from the looks of you, you probably need it right about now."

"What—what is it?" Justin's curiosity was piqued.

"It's a surprise," Brian laughed. "Follow me."

Justin followed Brian to—he couldn't believe it—the bathroom. "Let me go first," Brian said, putting his hand on the knob. "I—I have to make a few last-minute adjustments."

As Brian entered the bathroom, Justin's eyes filled with tears. For someone who'd kept his feelings to himself for so long, Brian seemed to be shouting it from the mountaintops now.

"Justin?" was the call a few minutes later. "Could—could you come in here for a minute?"

Opening the door slowly, Justin was taken totally by surprise. There was Brian, smiling, in front of—a bathtub! And a bathtub filled with bubbles galore at that!

"Oh—" Justin's eyes filled with tears. "Brian—you—you shouldn't have—"

"You'd better get in there before the water gets cold," Brian laughed. "I have a feeling those muscles could use it about now."

Justin struggled to move his arms to start undressing, but throbbing pain stopped him. "Brian—I—it hurts to move right now."

Brian nodded—and slowly removed Justin's shirt. In all truth, Justin wasn't hurting that much, but just to have Brian's undivided attention made him smile.

Pants—and unmentionables—followed, and finally shoes and socks. Brian turned Justin to face the tub and slowly helped him get in. Justin gasped as his body hit the hot water, but once he was settled in, he just sighed.

"Is—is there anything else you need?" Brian asked, smiling as he kneeled by the tub. He reached for a washcloth, soaked it, and slowly moved it over Justin's soot-stained face.

"Yeah," Justin replied, turning to Brian when he finished. Reaching for Brian's shirt, he removed it and tossed it aside. "You."

Brian just chuckled, and did for himself what he'd done for Justin earlier. Stepping in the tub, he held Justin from behind.

"What would you have done," Justin asked, as he snuggled close to Brian, "if I had died?"

Brian smiled sadly. "Gone out of my mind," he replied, turning Justin's face to kiss him tenderly.

Justin smiled, and snuggled all the closer. _I would've done the same thing_, he thought, _if it had been you_.

Just when the water was getting cold, Justin reached over to drain it out of the tub.

"Thank you," Justin sighed, when they'd gotten out, as Brian took him in his arms.


	2. Remembrances

After everything that had happened at the Babylon, Justin struggled to even walk. Brian just laughed—and allowed him to drape an arm around his shoulder, as they walked together to the bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom, Brian took out his organizer, opened it up, and circled something in red.

"What are you marking?" Justin wanted to know.

"The day I woke up to your love," Brian replied, kissing Justin tenderly, "the day I realized what I could have lost."

Closing the organizer again, Brian put an arm around Justin's waist and led him to their bed. Gingerly, he lay Justin down, lest a wrong move set off another series of pain. After pulling the blankets up around him, he went to his side and covered up.

After a long silence, Justin turned. "Brian?"

"Yes, Justin?"

"I love you."

Brian just smiled—he knew he could say it now. "I—I love you, too, Justin."

There'd be no lovemaking tonight, Brian knew—he wasn't sure Justin would be up to it. But—at least now Justin knew just how much he was loved—and that was all that mattered.

Sunlight streamed through the blinds the next morning, warming Justin's face. He opened his eyes, stretched, and reached out to—an empty space where Brian had slept.

His eyes grew wide, and he sat straight up. Where—where was Brian?

Panicking, he searched the room—until his hand happened to touch something on Brian's pillow.

_"Dear Justin,"_ he read.

_"Gone to work. Don't worry about coming in—you've been through too much as it is. Here's a little something I thought might get you through the day until I return."_

Then he noticed a picture that had fallen out of the note. Picking it up, he turned it over. What he saw made his eyes well with tears. There was Brian, next to the tree in their front yard. But the kicker was—a heart had been carved into the tree, with "B.K. + J.T." prominently displayed.

Quickly showering and dressing, Justin ran out to the front yard to see it for himself. And there it was—in all its glory. Kneeling, he traced the carving with his finger. Just as he finished, his eyes welled with tears again, and he collapsed at the base of the tree, sobbing for joy.

And that's how Brian found him when he returned. "I see you found the picture," he laughed, taking Justin into his arms and kissing the tears away. "Do—do you like it?"

"I love it," Justin cried, as his tears soaked Brian's clothes.

"And the best part is," Brian added, holding Justin from behind and pecking him on the cheek, "no matter what happens to the tree, I carved it just low enough that even if we have to chop the tree down later, it will always be there—as a reminder to us—but mostly to me—never to take our love for granted."

"Do you think," Justin asked, "that's why you took so long to tell me you loved me?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Brian replied. "I guess—I guess I thought you always knew—but after what happened at the Babylon, I guess someone just slapped me upside the head and said, 'Brian, you fool! What if he had died? You'd better get over there and tell him how you feel—'"

"—and you've been telling me ever since," Justin laughed, taking Brian in his arms, "but that's why I love you."

"What can I say?" Brian grinned. "When I get it, I really get it."

Now they spent time outdoors—and if one or the other got to feeling as if nothing was going right, they just needed to head to the tree, where they would lie in each other's arms—and the one doing the comforting needed only to trace the letters with his finger—with a soft peck on the lips. That, of course, led to bigger and better acts of love inside!


	3. The Nightmares

Now they spent time outdoors—and if one or the other got to feeling as if nothing was going right, they just needed to head to the tree, where they would lie in each other's arms—and the one doing the comforting needed only to trace the letters with his finger—with a soft peck on the lips. That, of course, led to bigger and better acts of love inside!

They were so happy—but then the nightmares started.

There were days that Justin struggled to get out of bed—he couldn't sleep at all the previous night. Brian knew—and yet seemed powerless to help. Then one night, he vowed to stay awake, too—just in case.

And sure enough, it started—first in a soft whimper, then the tears started—until finally Justin's side of the bed shook with his racking sobs.

Brian reached over and wrapped an arm around Justin's body. "It's okay," he whispered. "Brian's here."

Justin tried to smile—yet he sobbed again as Brian brought him close. "What—what's wrong?" Brian asked again.

"I—I'm sorry," Justin sobbed, as Brian held him close. "I—I just can't stop thinking about—it."

Brian just nodded, for he knew—even now, he still had scars—however internal—from that night.

Holding Justin closer than ever, all he could do was kiss the tears away. "Shh—it's going to be all right," he whispered. "I'm here—always will be."

Then—he couldn't believe it—tears filled his own eyes, and he started sobbing as well. Justin, recovered from his own spell, took his turn at comforting. "Do—do you want to go to the tree?" he asked.

Brian just shook his head. "I—I just want to hold you," he choked, "right here."

Justin smiled—and reached out to Brian. Stroking his face tenderly, Justin leaned in—and gave Brian a soft peck on the lips. "Justin loves you," he whispered, "and always will."

Then—the kisses went down Brian's body. Brian just moaned—and held Justin closer—so close, he never wanted to let him go.

When their tears—and energy—were spent, Brian and Justin fell asleep in each other's arms. But Justin had just enough energy to pull himself up to Brian's ear. "Thank you," he whispered, smiling, "for being there."

Brian just smiled—and leaned in to kiss Justin's cheek. "And thank you," he replied wearily, "for putting up with me all this time—when I didn't even realize—at least before Babylon—just how much I really did love you."


	4. Love Is Tested

That love would be tested the next morning, for Justin made a shocking announcement.

"I've had an offer to bring my art to New York," he said over breakfast.

Brian's stomach sank, for his worst fears had come true. Justin—his Sunshine—was leaving. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Don't cry," Justin said. He reached over and wiped it away. "I'm just leaving Pittsburgh," he added, "not you."

"Yes, you are," Brian said, his voice shaking.

"But I'm not breaking up with you," Justin reassured him, coming around to hold Brian in his arms as the tears flowed. "And it'll just be for a year."

"It's going to be the loneliest year of my life," Brian sobbed, "without my Sunshine."

"I'll call—or write—every day," Justin said. He leaned in and kissed the tears away. "I still love you."

Brian knew what he had to do. Hitting one knee, he produced a small box. "I want you to have this," he said, opening it, "as a symbol of your promise to return—I guess what I'm trying to ask is—"

Justin's eyes filled with tears. Was Brian—was Brian really asking what he thought he was?

"Will you marry me?"

Now it was Justin's turn to burst into tears. He threw his arms around Brian and cried. "Yes," he sobbed, "I will marry you."

As Brian slid the ring on Justin's finger, more tears welled in his eyes. "I'll be waiting," he whispered, as he held Justin close to him. "I won't ever stop loving you."

"And when I get back," Justin said, "we'll start planning as soon as possible. If things get too rough," he added, "you know you can always go to the tree."

"I may just camp out there," Brian said, in a feeble attempt at humor. Justin just laughed—and gave him a big hug, kissing him on the cheek.

Before Brian realized it, their bed only held him. But, he knew, right outside their window was—the tree. The same tree he'd carved the heart in just after bringing Justin home from the bombed Babylon.

Slowly, he made his way out to the tree. Lying near the heart, he traced their letters with his finger. He could almost hear Justin's voice:

"I love you, Brian—and I'm counting the days until I can come home."

Friends checked in on him—for which he was grateful—but the most constant companion he had was Daphne. Her arms were always open—and her shoulder always available for a crying session, which she withstood without complaint. "It's going to be okay," she'd whisper, stroking his hair. "He still loves you."

"When will it stop hurting?" he asked one day, during one of these sessions.

"It may never," was the reply. "But that's love for you—if you didn't love Justin so much, you wouldn't be feeling this pain."


	5. Mr Kinney Goes to NY

Then one day, Brian's job took him to New York. As he entered the building, he couldn't help feeling as if something big—something wonderful—was about to happen.

He pulled the business card out of his pocket, to get an idea where he ought to be going. "J. Taylor," he read. Dared he hope…?

No, he decided, it probably wouldn't be worth it to get his hopes up—only to discover it was someone else altogether.

The receptionist glanced up at him. "May I help you?"

"Yes," Brian said, approaching the desk. "Brian Kinney—I'm here to see Mr. Taylor."

"Oh, yes," the receptionist said. "He's been expecting you. Right this way."

Brian followed the receptionist down a long hallway, to the last door on the right. She rapped quietly. "Your client is here, Mr. Taylor," she announced.

"Send him in," was the reply.

Brian put his hand on the doorknob and slowly entered. "Have a seat, Mr. Kinney," the mysterious Mr. Taylor said. "I'll be with you in a minute."

After finishing a few odds and ends, Mr. Taylor turned around. Brian's heart skipped a beat when he realized—it was Justin!

"So," Justin said, "what can I do for you, Mr. Kinney?"

Brian made his presentation, all the while wondering—why was Justin still so formal? Didn't he realize his own Brian had come? Or—had New York hardened his heart, making him forget the promise he'd made to marry him when he returned to Pittsburgh?

When he'd finished, he extended a hand and said, "It's been nice doing business with you, Mr. Taylor."

Getting ready to leave, he dropped something on the desk—a long-stemmed rose. Just as he was about to put his hand on the door, however, a voice came soft and low: "Brian."

Brian slowly turned around. What he saw brought tears—tears of joy—to his eyes. Justin had stepped out from behind the desk, and—had tears in his eyes as well! And his arms were outstretched, just waiting for someone to fill them!

Of course, Brian just ran into his arms, as the tears fell freely. Justin hadn't forgotten him—or his love—after all! As they held each other close, Justin just smiled—and allowed the lighting in the room to catch the ring Brian had given him just before he left!

"So," Brian said, wiping the tears away, "you look good." _As long as you still have the ring, you'll always look good_, he thought.

"My time here is almost over," Justin said, coming in for a soft kiss, "then I can come home."

Tears welled in Brian's eyes when he heard that. It had been a long year—and each day seemed longer than the last—but at least now they were in the home stretch!

"I miss you," Brian said, holding Justin close. He leaned in and softly kissed Justin on the cheek. "I just want to know—why didn't you welcome me before?"

Justin just groaned. "They expect things to be so formal here," he laughed. "It wouldn't do to hear our goings-on behind closed doors—which is one reason I'm itching to come home to marry you."

"So," Brian said, asking the question he'd wanted to all year, "when _are_ you coming home?"

Justin just grinned. "Does tomorrow sound good?" Truth be known, he still had a week to go, but he was that anxious—he just wanted to get back to Brian—to become Justin Kinney!

Tomorrow—or next week—sounded wonderful to Brian—as long as he could get Justin back to Pittsburgh—back to the palace they shared.

"Well," Brian said, getting up, "I guess I'd better get going."

Just as he was about to head for the door, Justin called him back—and gave him another long, romantic kiss. "I'm sure this next week will go a lot faster than the last 51," he said, grinning.

"It better," Brian laughed. "I really have been camping out at the tree a lot."


	6. Justin Comes Home!

And it did. Finally, it was the last day—the last day of Justin's time in New York! Early that morning—even before the sun came up—he heard someone knocking at the front door. Hurriedly dressing, he ran to see who it was. And he couldn't believe it—for there were Debbie, Daphne, and Michael!

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, more amazed than irritated. "It's the middle of the night!"

They didn't answer—instead, they just pulled him to Michael's car and sped off.

"Where are we going?" Brian asked again. Daphne, who had her arm around his shoulder, just hugged him, laughing. "You'll see," she re­plied.

Finally, the car stopped. Where—where were they?

As they entered, Brian recognized where they were—they were at the airport! They hur­ried to a gate where several passengers were getting off the plane that had just landed.

Michael nudged Brian to the front of their little group. "You'll be better off up here," he laughed. "We don't want to get in your way."

So cryptic—what was he talking about?

Then—he couldn't believe it—a familiar mop of blond hair made itself known. As the figure broke from the rest of the group, he dropped the duffel bag he was carrying—and held out his arms.

He was home. It was over—Brian's yearlong vigil was finally over!

Tears flowed from Brian's eyes as he ran into Justin's arms. The past week—indeed, the past year—had actually gone faster than he had realized, as slow as it might have seemed at the time. "Are you ready?" Justin asked, as they tearfully shared a tender kiss. "Are you ready to make me Justin Kinney?"

_Yes_, Brian thought, as he held Justin in his arms. He couldn't wait to start planning.

Michael, Debbie, and Daphne just laughed, witnessing the touching scene—their little plan had worked like a charm!

"We'd better get you lovebirds home," Michael laughed, as they led Brian and Justin back to the car.

_I'm already home_, Justin thought, as he snuggled close to Brian in the back seat. New York had been okay, but without Brian to come back to—it just didn't seem like home.

Finally, they pulled into the driveway at Britin Manor. The street lights cast a soft glow upon the house, which waited for its inhabitants to enter again.

Brian couldn't resist—as Debbie and Daphne unloaded Justin's luggage, he scooped Justin in his arms and carried him—up the stairs to the door, which Michael opened with a grand gesture.

They all gathered just inside the door. "It's good to have you home, Sunshine," Debbie said, giving Justin a big hug. "Take care of him, would you?" she asked Brian, grinning. "He's too precious to risk losing."

_Too precious to risk losing again_, Brian thought, as he agreed.

As they left, Brian and Justin picked up the bags and started unpacking. "I cried myself to sleep every night, Brian," Justin admitted, "until you came."

"I had a shoulder, at least," Brian replied, recalling all the times he relied on Daphne for comfort.

Then he realized—as long as he waited to make the trip, why couldn't he have held on that extra week?

But Justin, reading his mind, just laughed as he kissed him tenderly. "You missed me," he laughed. "I'm glad you came."

"I didn't even know it was you until you turned around," Brian said, laughing himself. "You scared me witless, though," he added, "calling me Mr. Kinney—even if you were trying to maintain a professional image."

"I just waited until everyone was gone," Justin said, grinning, "before admitting I knew you better than I was willing to let on."

"So," he said, turning to other subjects, "what do you want?" He picked up a tablet and started writing. "Music?"

"Anything but violins," Brian said, smiling sadly. He recalled a time when Justin left him before—which, in retrospect, was a big mistake. He laughed as he recalled the night they reconciled in his office.

"Fine with me," Justin said, writing something down. Even he had to admit that stage in his life was a huge mistake—and he'd do anything not to repeat history. Come to think of it, maybe it was just as well—violins were too commonplace for weddings, anyway.

"I know of the perfect song for our first dance," Brian whispered, grinning.

"Oh?" Justin grinned himself, pen at the ready again. "What is it?"

"Let me have one secret," Brian laughed. "You'll see what I mean."


	7. The Wedding

In the days to come, their friends pitched in to help—and it was beginning to turn out better than either expected.

Finally, the big day came! Michael stood proudly as Brian's best man, and Justin smiled over at his honor attendant—beautiful as she was. Daphne just blushed under his attention—she really hadn't expected to be asked.

The vows were said, the rings exchanged—and then—

"May I present to you Brian and Justin Kinney."

Tears welled in their eyes as they kissed for the first time as a married couple. Then, after receiving their guests, they headed for the reception.

Justin glanced over at Brian as they headed out for their first dance. Just what secret song did he have in mind?

As the first notes filled the air, Justin gasped—and his eyes filled with tears. A small ladies' chorus stepped forward in their beautiful gowns and began to sing:

"You are my Sunshine,

My only Sunshine,

You make me happy when skies are gray

You'll never know, dear, how much I love you.

Please don't take my Sunshine away."

Justin just held Brian closer—and whispered, "Thank you." Tears welled in his eyes, which Brian just kissed away.

"I'm never leaving you again," he added, when they released. He'd left him too many times already—Los Angeles, Ethan, New York—enough was enough!

"Is that a threat, Mr. Kinney?" Brian grinned and took Justin in his arms for a big smooch, to the delight of the crowd, who just cheered and applauded.

"That's not a threat," Justin smiled, "it's a promise. At least," he added, "I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me."

"Well, I know of one place you already take me," Brian said, smiling happily.

"Oh?" Justin smiled mischievously, holding Brian closer. "And where might that be?"

Brian just leaned in and whispered:

"Heaven."


End file.
